C'est fini
by angie0399
Summary: La guerre est finie, Voldemort a été anéanti. il est temps pour Ron, Hermione et les autres de décider de leur avenir...mais comment choisir?Chapitre trois en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic centrée sur Ron et Hermione...j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, je vous poste un court prologue avant de commencer l'histoire. La fic étant elle même une sorte de prologue a une autre fic, elle ne sera pas très longue.

Bonne lecture et mettez des reviews!

Prologue:La guerre est finie

-Hermione!cria ron.

Il marchait péniblement,il était blessé. Il regarda autour de lui en espérant voir un signe de sa meilleure amie, mais il ne vit que des cendres, des arbres calcinés, des ruines, tout avait été ravagé, plusieurs corps jonchaient sur le sol. A chaque fois qu'il passait devant quelqu'un, il lançait des étoiles rouge pour que les secours arrive...mais il n'y avait toujours pas de traces d'Hermione.

-Hermione répond moi! Hurla-t-il.

Ce qui n'eu aucun effet à part faire décoller les corbeau qui était perché sur les arbres de la foret voisine.  
Ils avaient été séparé durant l'affrontement, il était resté avec Harry, alors qu'elle poursuivait Queudver...il aurait dû l'accompagner...si il l'avait fait, elle serait avec lui en ce moment, elle ne serait pas...elle ne serait parmi ces corps...il y avait déjà tellement de mort. Il avait failli perdre Harry, il avait failli perdre son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas perdre son autre meilleure amies.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il cherchait, il était seul, les autres étant transportés a l'infirmerie ou occupés de l'autre coté de la landes.  
Il vit un corps, un gros corps, un ventre proéminent, couché, couvert d'entaille au visage, couvert de sang, une main en argent.

Queudver. Si il était là, elle ne devait pas être loin, elle l'avait poursuit. Il regarda autour de lui et se mit a courir, elle était là, a une vingtaine de mètre.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son corps.  
-Mon dieu, Hermione, dis moi que tu es vivante...s'il te plait..., sanglota-t-il.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, il était tiède...elle était donc vivante! Ron fut soulagé. Il regarda son corps voir si elle n'avait pas de blessure importantes. Il n'y avait que des égratignures.

-Hermione...répond moi...réveille toi...allez, dit-il en lui tapotant le visage.

Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, elle était vivante, mais restait inconsciente et peu importe les blessures, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste endormie...on était en février et il faisait très froid. Lui-même était tout engourdis.

-Hermione..., répéta-t-il

Pendant un bon moment , il essaya de la réveiller, il avait envoyé des étincelles rouges, mais personnes ne venait, ils étaient seul...sa vue commençait a se brouiller, et sa tête lui faisait mal...mais il devait rester fort, ne pas s'endormir...réveiller Hermione...ne pas s'endormir...

Sa tête tomba en avant, sur Hermione, inconscient...

Hermione n'arrivait pas a s'endormir...elle était dans l'infirmerie, dans le noir... D'après ce que lui avait Mrs Pomfresh, elle avait dormi pendant cinq semaine, cinq semaine que cela c'était passé... Mrs Pomfresh lui dit qu'ils avaient gagné, que Harry l'avait détruit. Elle lui appris aussi qu'il y avait eu plusieurs morts, comme Slughorn et Vector. et que la plupart des blessés ( près d'une centaine) avait été transporté a Ste Mangouste, dont harry.

Mrs Pomfresh avait accepté de soigner quelque blessé, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de lit occupé. Hermione avait pensé qu'il s'agissait des blessé les plus légers qui étaient resté a Poudlard, mais on lui avait dit que non, on lui dit qu'il s'agissait simplement des dernières personnes que l'on avait retrouvée sur le champs de bataille.

Il y avait notamment Tonks, qui a part sa jambe cassée et sa rupture de vertèbre, était de très bonne humeur, Dean Thomas qui était couvert d'ecchymoses, d'autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais a sa droite il y avait Luna Lovegood, qui n'arrêtait pas de marmonner dans son sommeil...apparemment elle avait été aux côtés de Harry durant la bataille et s'était jetée sur un mangemort qui avait lancé un doloris a Ginny. Le mangemort avait alors lancé un sortilège inconnu sur la jeune fille qui l'avait rendue engourdie et apparemment il avait essayé de la tuer par après, mais Draco Malefoy était arrivé et avait stupéfixé le mangemort...ou quelque chose comme ça...Luna n'avait pas été très clair quand elle le lui avait dit...cela semblait si improbable de voir Malefoy être de leur côté!

La jeune fille soupira et regarda de l'autre côté. Le lit de gauche était également occupé...par Ron. Ron qui était encore inconscient...les médicomages qui secondaient Mrs Pomfresh ne savaient pas quand il allait se réveiller. Apparemment, son état était quelques peu inquiétant, mais il était hors de danger. Il avait été gravement blessé a la jambe et a la tête, et le sort qu'il s'était jeté lui même en tentant d'apaiser la douleur n'avait fait qu'empirer son état. On lui avait dit qu'on l'avait retrouver inconscient et frigorifié à coté d'elle, apparemment il avait recherché les survivants de la bataille en faillant à sa propre vie.

Mettez des reviews please!


	2. Enfin!

Merci pour toute vos reviews:

Emmi, titange013, anais, vava cracra, ronethermione, maylis,pichou26 et mimi: merci et voilà une suite.

La chose: tu b exige /b une suite?lol la voilà!

Virg05: merci, et oui, moi aussi je pense que c'est tout ron de se faire passer derrière les autres!

DOnc voici un deuxieme chapitre, vous pourrez constater que la plupart de la fic sera du point de vue d'hermione( meme si mon préféré est ron) et ce parce que sinon, l'histoire n'aura pas le meme attrait je pense.

Cette fic ne compte que cinq ou six chapitre au maximum, mais comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, cette fic est le prologue d'une autre fic!

bonne lecture!

Enfin!

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma. Elle avait subit tout une série d'examen magique pour s'assurer de sa santé. Tonks avait quitter l'infirmerie, refusant net d'y rester une semaine de plus, quasiment tous les autres occupants avait quitté l'infirmerie, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Luna et Ron.

On les avaient changé de lit, luna avait été placée dans le coin le reculer de la pièce, car même si son sommeil s'était apaiser, elle devenait hystérique dès qu'il y avait plus de deux personnes autour d'elle. Hermione, elle, avait été déplacée également, à présent elle se retrouvait de l'autre coté de l'artère centrale de l'infirmerie, elle se trouvait donc maintenant en face du lit de ron, et non plus à coté. Elle allait mieux, elle se sentait encore un peu patraque et avait mal au ventre lorsqu'elle faisait certain mouvements, mais chaque jours elle était autorisée a marché une trentaine de minute. D'accord, tourné en rond dans l'infirmerie n'était pas très enthousiasment mais c'était mieux que rien.

Deux jours après son réveil, elle avait reçu deux lettres. L'une de ses parents, lui annonçant qu'il étaient heureux qu'elle soit en vie, lui recommandant d'être prudente et lui assurant qu'ils allaient bien. L'autre lettre venait de Harry qui, apparemment, allait parfaitement bien, mais qui était retenu par les magicomages qui semblait penser qu'il allait se briser en deux ("Par merlin, je ne suis pas en sucre, quand même! Si tu veux mon avis, il sont ravis de dire que le survivant est allité chez eux!" avait-il écrit).

Ron ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. D'après Mrs Pomfresh, son état était stable, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquièté. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'en empêché, elle était morte d'inquiètude, pourquoi donc n'utilisaient-ils pas de potions ou sortilège pour le tiré de son coma. Cela n'aidait pas, avait dit Mrs Pomfresh.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, chaque jour, a le voir inerte sur ce lit, c'était insoutenable, voir son meilleur ami dans cet état était horrible, c'était comme si il était mort…a cause d'elle, il était revenu la chercher cette nuit-là, elle le savait. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi bornée, si seulement….non, il fallait cessez d'y pensez! Bientôt, Ron se réveillerais, et il irait bien et il demanderait Harry. Harry qui n'allait pas tardez a revenir a Poudlard, avec les autres, pour terminer leur dernière année. Harry….elle voulait qu'il revienne, elle ne voulait plus voir ron inerte, couché sur son lit, elle ne voulait plus être seule.

-Mais Mrs Pomfresh! Il faut bien que je m'occupe! Et j'ai terminer toute la collection de 'Sorcière Hebdo' que vous gardiez depuis 10 ans! Il me faut un livre! J'en ai plus qu'assez de lire des recettes de bonne femmes!

-Miss Granger controlez vous!

-Je me calmerai quand j'aurai mon livre! Mais comme je ne peux pas me lever! Il faudrait que vous alliez me le chercher!

-Non!

-S'il vous plait! Il me faudrait juste le 'Manuel de métamorphose humaine avancée', les ASPIC sont dans moins de six semaines!

-Miss granger! Vous ne pouvez pas lire! Il vous faut du repos!

-Très bien ! j'irais le chercher moi même! Dit Hermione en commençant a se lever.

Mrs Pomfresh la pris par les épaules, pour tentez de la faire se recoucher, ce fut alors un combat qui commença entre les deux femmes.

-Rec….recouchez vous!haleta l'infirmière.

-Non… la…lacher moi!

-Miss Granger vous….

-Je veux al…aller prendre mon "Ma…manuel de méta…méta…mé….

-Métamorphose humaine avancée, termina une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, l'affrontement cessa et Hermione et Mrs Pomfresh tournèrent le regard vers….

-Ron! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigue.

Il était réveillé! Il était allongé sur son lit, ses yeux a peine ouvert et un petit sourire sur le visage.

L'infirmière se précipita vers lui.

-Mr Weasley!enfin!dit-elle.

Hermione se leva rapidement en ignorant la douleur poignante qui lui transperçait l'abdomen et se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit de ron.

-Miss granger, reculez! Dit l'infirmière en agitant sa baguette pour animer les rideaux.

-Mais,…

-Pas de mais!

Hermione regarda ron qui lui fit un petit sourire, lui intimant que tout irai bien, qu'elle devait reculer.

Hermione recula donc et aussitôt des rideaux blancs entourèrent le lit de ron.

Mrs Pomfresh ouvrit les rideau une heure plus tard. Hermione lacha le parchemin qu'elle tenait et se leva précipitamment. Mais l'infirmière la fit s'arreté le levant la main.

-STOP! N'allez pas l'ennuyer,retourner vous coucher!

Les épaules d'hermione s'abaissèrent de déception, Mrs Pomfresh repris la direction de son bureau. Hermione la suivit du regard sans bougé, puis se précipita directement sur ron.

-Oh ron! Je suis tellement heureuse!dit-elle

En l'enlaçant sans se soucier de la douleur qu'elle ressentait….

-Rmmff…hermione tu m'étouffe! Dit ron.

Elle devait sans doute lui faire mal a le tenir ainsi. Elle s'éloigna.

-Excuse moi! Je t'ai fait mal?

-Un peu, mais je pense que je vais survivre!plaisanta-t-il

Hermione soupira. Il n'y avait que lui pour plaisanté alors qu'il venait de sortir d'un coma.

-Ce n'est pas drole ron! Tu es encore fragile et….

Ron se renfrogna

-Fragile? Moi? Fragile? Tu oublies à qui tu parles?dit-il.

Il tenta de se mettre en position assise mais grimaça de douleur et se laissa retombé. Hermione haussa un sourcil, d'un air qui signifiait: "qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

-Ça va! Ça va! J'ai un peu mal, mais je ne suis PAS fragile!dit ron.

Hermione souri, elle était tellement contente, elle préférait cent fois plus le voir comme ça, que de le voir inerte, sans vie… Ron se redressa, mi difficilement les oreillers contre le montant du lit et s'appuya dessus, il préférait cent fois cette position.

-Après tout, tu ne peut pas me blâmer, mais si j'ai mal, je suis plutôt coriace pour quelqu'un qui est rester sans bougé pendant un petit moment! Dit-il

Un petit moment? Il avait bien dit un petit moment?mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi? Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de son état, de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie pendant tout ce temps?

-Un petit moment! S'emporta-t-elle. Un petit moment? Ron est-ce que tu te rend compte que tu es resté dans le coma pendant presque deux mois? Te rend tu compte que ton état était très grave quand on t'a, quand on nous a retrouvé? Tu étais très mal en point! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de te voir, inerte sans vie, pendant des semaines! Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et voir Mrs Pomfresh et tout ces médicomage tourné autour de toi et qui se résignait a dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, que c'était grave! J'était morte de peur! Morte de peur, tu entend! Tu aurais pu ne pas te réveiller, tu aurais pu mourir et je…je

-Hermione!dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je suis la maintenant!

Elle était aux bord des larmes. Il avait l'air terrorifié, surement qu'il s'était rendu compte de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie pendant tout ce temps, jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec cette expression de terreur sur le visage.

Il lui caressa doucement sa joue.

-Sshhh….je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, dit-il.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-S'il te plait ron fait attention quand même, sanglota hermione.

-Mais oui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu retombes dans le coma ou pire, tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!

Ron lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, maintenant!dit ron.

-Miss Granger! Je vous avait dit de retourner a votre lit! Intervint la voix de l'infirmière.

-Je voulais parler a Ron! Dit hermione en se retournant vers la vieille dame.

-Eh bien maintenant que vous lui avez parler, retourner vous couchez!

-Mais…

-PAS de mais!

Elle entendait Luna remué dans son sommeil…..elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir….elle avait cru que maintenant que ron était sortit de son coma, elle aurait retrouvé le sommeil….mais non…..cette respiration….celle de ron….elle était rauque. Cela n'était gênant, mais ce n'était pas normal….elle n'avait jamais entendu la respiration de ron lorsqu'il dormait ( a part peut-être a la bibliothèque), mais elle savait, elle savait qu'il ne respirait pas correctement….peut-être (surement) que c'était normal vu son état…

Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre et regarda Ron qui dormait. Il paraissait si paisible….il était au même endroit qu'il était lors de son coma, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de rassurant a le voir comme ça.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le coté du lit et le regarda. Il avait l'air si paisible dès a prèsent.. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle avait failli le perdre, lui, son meilleur ami. Même si elle se disputait souvent avec lui, il était l'un de ses rares amis. Il avait failli mourir….et tout ça pourquoi? A cause d'elle! Elle avait failli perdre sa vie rien que pour la sauver elle. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stupide? Pourquoi avait-elle absolument voulu suivre se rat? Il lui avait pourtant dit de rester avec lui! Elle l'avait entendu crier de revenir, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête! Beaucoup trop bornée! Persuadée qu'elle avait raison!

Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, mais il s'était évanoui directement après, si seulement elle avait été là, elle aurait pu l'aider. Et puis ron, ron qui malgré les blessures très grave, n'avait pas voulu abandonner. Et elle? Elle n'avait été qu'une égoiste! Comme d'habitude elle avait qu'elle avait toujours raison…

-Hermione?

Hermione releva la tête, Ron était réveillé.

-Ex..excuses-moi, je t'ai réveillé. Dit-elle en se levant.

Ron attrapa sa main pour la retenir.

-Attend! Qu'est-ce que tu as? S'enquit-il.

-Rien….

-Non ce n'est pas rien! Tu pleurais! Dit-il en se redressant légerement

-Ron! Lache moi!

-Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse!

-Ron…

Il la tira et la força a se rasseoir sur le lit.

-Dit-moi….lui dit-il

Mais aucun mots ne sortit, elle sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux….

-Hermione, murmura ron.

Elle craqua et se remit a pleurer.

-J'ai été si stupide! Dit-elle.

-Quoi? Mais non, hermione….

-Si…je…je …je suis….

Elle ne parvenait pas a parler correctement tellement elle pleurait. Ron l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras.

-Ssssh…ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Tu n'y es pour rien! Murmura Ron.

-Si j'était restée avec vous, tout ce serai mieux passé, si je n'avais pas…;

-Hermione, tu n'as rien a te reproché, tu as fait ce qui te semblait être juste.

-Mais si…

-Non hermione

-C'est a cause de moi que tu as failli mourir……

-Hermione je suis vivant…Hermione écoute moi, d'accord j'ai failli mourir, mais pas pour rien, j'ai réussi a te retrouver. Toi aussi tu nous aurais cherché, si harry ou moi avions disparus n'est-ce pas.?

Hermione se calma, les paroles de ron l'apaisait, elle sentait son torse se lever et s'abaisser a chaque respiration.

-Oui, sans aucun doute, répondit-elle.

-Ça va mieux?

-Un peu.

Ron lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, a son grand étonnement, elle sentait le sommeil la gagner.

-Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que tu ne dormais plus c'est vrai? Demanda Ron.

Hermione nota au sons de sa voix qu'il semblait plutôt inquiet.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Ben, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas a m'endormir, je n'arrive pas a m'apaiser….

Hermione sentit ron bougé vers le coté du lit, laissant plus de place à hermione. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva allongée toujours dans les bras de ron.

-Ron qu'est-ce que….

-Tu es sur le point de t'endormir, tu seras bien comme ça…

Bien sur qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, elle le sentait bien, mais se n'était pas une raison pour dormir dans son lit….

Il rabattit la couverture sur hermione.

-Ron, ce n'est pas la question…et puis c'est peut-être gênant pour toi, non?s'enquit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle. Quand ginny faisait des cauchemar, elle venait toujours dormir avec moi, j'ai l'habitude.

Hermione se crispa quelque peu, en ignorant la raison, cela lui faisait bizarre que ron la considère comme ginny. Mais après tout, il était son meilleur ami et puis, elle commençait a s'endormir…


	3. Chapitre 2:Penser à son avenir

2. Pensé a son avenir

Hermione était attablée a la bibliothéque en compagnie de Ron et Harry,

Il était très tôt, ils n'avaient pas encore pris leur petit déjeuner et ils révisaient. Ils étaient maintenant en juin et ils devaient préparé leurs examens.

Hermione devait avouer qu'aux fils des semaines elle s'était sentie beaucoup mieux, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi motivée, ses côtes restaient douloureuse par moment, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Harry, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à présent! Il avait détruit Voldemort et pouvait vivre sa vie à présent! Il était en pleine forme et avait enfin décider de dire a Ginny qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter!( se sont ses propres mot!). Evidemment, tous les élèves restant au château lui adressaient un regard plein d'admiration, encore plus que d'habitude…..enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'une soixantaine d'élèves dans le château, effectivement, beaucoup de parents d'élèves avait choisi de reprendre leur enfant avant la fin du trimestre, les élèves restant étaient principalement des cinquième et septième année, qui bûchaient leurs BUSEs et ASPICs.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre de potion et vit ron, plus concentré que jamais sur son manuel de sortilège. Ron….lui aussi allait mieux, mais il devait encore faire attention, il devait se reposer régulièrement et devait arreter le quidditch pendant un petit temps, au grand désespoir du rouquin. Ron était aussi plus calme, bien sur il avait toujours son caractère bien trempé, mais il était plus calme, tout simplement. Et bien malgré elle, cela inquiétait hermione, ron avait tellement changé c'est derniers temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de….

Ron leva les yeux vers elle, et lui fit un petit sourire. Ça aussi ça avait changé. Ce sourire. Depuis la nuit à l'infirmerie, leur relation avait changé, ils étaient plus complices ( mais se disputaient toujours), hermione l'avait bien senti……s'était comme si ils étaient de convinences…comme un frère et une sœur, Hermione n'avait jamais connu cela mais, elle savait que s'était un lien similaire qui les liaient.

Harry referma son livre.

-Si on allait mangé?Je meurs de faim et je pourrais rien faire de bien si je reste comme ça! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, il est neuf heure, et peut-être que…..dit hermione.

-Oui, on sait! Scandèrent Ron et Harry à l'unisson.

-On recevra peut-être des réponses du ministère! Acheva harry. Hermione ça fait quatre jours que tu nous répète la même chose, ne t'inquiète pas ils vont nous répondre! Je te rappelle qu'on est pas les seuls à leurs avoir écrit!

A la table de gryffondor, ron et Harry plaisantaient, mais pas Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule, mais s'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait avoir une réponse. Elle fixait son bol de céréales, en y remuant sa cuillière.

Il y avait une semaine de cela, le Professeur Macgonagall, avait conseiller au septieme années d'écrire au ministère ou tout autre endroit susceptible de leur offrir un emploi, bien évidemment, Hermione s'était empressée de le faire! Après tout, elle avait eu d'excellentes notes depuis des années! Rien ne l'empêcherait de travailler au département des mystères. En fait elle avait postulé pour plusieurs emploi qui semblait intéressants. Harry, lui, avait postuler pour suivre une formation d'Auror. Ron lui aussi avait choisi auror, mais il avait également postuler auprès du département de jeux et sport magiques.

-Hermione! Fit la voix de ron.

La jeune fille se secoua mentalement et leva les yeux vers ses amis. Elle fut surprise devoir harry lire une lettre et ron détaché une liasse d'enveloppe de la patte d'une chouette Hulotte. Elle n'avait même pas vu arrivé les hiboux.

-Hein! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Ça fait cinq minute qu'on t'appelle! Dit harry. En tenant deux bout de parchemin.

-Mais…..je n'ai pas de lettre?s'inquièta Hermione.

-Attend un peu! Dit ron. Harry a reçu ses lettre quelques minutes avant moi! Je suppose que le tient va arriver d'une minute a l'autre.

-Il m'accepte dans la formation d'auror! S'exclama harry.

-Honnêtement, tu avait penser qu'il TE refuseraient! Dit sarcastiquement Ron en ouvrant la première lettre.

-Et il m'offrent un poste d'assistant au département des usages abusifs de la magie! Poursuivit Harry. Trois jours par semaines! Pas mal! En attendant de finir ma formation, c'est génial! Et toi ron?

Ron lisait un des deux feuillets tombé de l'enveloppe.

-Je fais ma formation moi aussi! Ils m'ont accepter!

-Génial! Dit harry! Et l'autre?

Ron prit l'autre feuillet et son sourire s'élargi.

-C'est du département des jeux et sport magique! Je suis convoqué le 16juillet pour passer un examen sur les loi et réglements des jeux et des sports! Et si je réussi, j'ai ma place à mi-temps dans la section Quidditch!

-Fantastique! S'extasia Harry.

Hermione se jeta sur l'autre enveloppe, elle voulait vérifié si elle ne lui était pas destinée.

-Mais?dit ron.

-C'est pour toi! Dit hermione d'une petite voix.

-Merci, je sais! Rigola ron en ouvrant la lettre.

Ron devint pâle et se cramponna a la table, on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié comment respirer.

-Ron? S'inquiéta hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je…qu…es…canrgh, s'étrangla ron.

-Ron! Respire! Ordonna Harry.

Ron respira lentement, plusieurs fois, il semblait reprendre des couleurs.

-Je……On me propose d'intégrer l'équipe réserve des Canons de Chudley….souffla ron.

-Quoi! Cria Hermione d'une voix aigue. C'est magnifique!

Les cannons étaient l'équipe favorite de ron, c'était comme un rêve pour lui de les intégrer.

-Mais comment va tu faire pour concilier tout ça? Tu vas tout accepter?s'enquit Hermione.

Ron sembla réfléchir.

-Et bien oui, la formation d'auror ce font la journée du lundi et les matinée du mardi et mercredi. Je travaillerai les mardi, mercredi après midi et les jeudi et vendredi! Et pour les cannons, les entrainement se font les mardis et jeudis soir, les match sont le samedi. Je pourrais tout faire.

-Depuis quand as-tu un tel sens d'organisation? Lança Harry.

-Eh ben je pense que c'est dep……

-VOILA MON HIBOU! Hurla hermione, ne rendant pas compte qu'elle coupait ron et que tout le monde se tournait vers elle.

Les garçons la regardèrent déchiré l'enveloppe amusé. On aurait dit une petite fille. Après un moment elle se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit hors de la grande salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda ron.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas obtenu le poste de ministre. Plaisanta harry.

-Harry….dit ron.

-Ok, je rigolais!

-Hermione! Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche! S'exclama ron.

Hermione secha ses larmes. Ron la rejoignirent près du grand chêne dans le parc au bord du lac.

-Ben je suis là! dit-elle.

-Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans tes lettres? Demanda ron en désignant la liasse chiffonée qu'Hermione tenait dans la main.

-Je…je peux commencer ma formation d'auror, dit-elle.

-Tu vas pouvoir la faire avec nous deux! Faut pas pleurer pour ça! C'est génial! S'exclama -Harry.

-Non! Ce n'est pas génial! Je ne veux pas devenir Auror, dit Hermione.

-Hein, mais pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça! Voir les autres souffrir, toujours entre deux missions, être toujours en danger. Je ne veux plus revivre ça! Dit Hermione.

-Mais tu as bien eu d'autre réponses?

-Oh oui, ça j'en ai eu des réponses! S'énerva Hermione.

-Et le département des mystère alors? Demanda ron.

-Ah! Ceux la! Je ne conviens pas au profil, il ne cherche aucune "jeune fille brillante" pour le moment comme ils écrivent.

-Mais tu as bien du avoir une bonne réponse! Dit Harry.

-HEIN? S'emporta Hermione.

Elle prit un des feuillet.

-Le département de la justice magique n'a aucun poste vacant!

Elle jeta le feuillet dans l'eau et en prit un autre.

-Le service de relation inter-communautaire, n'a aucun besoin des services d'une jeune étudiante.

Un nouveau feuillet a l'eau.

-Le département des animaux et créature magique n'engage aucun sorcier qui n'ait pas trois ans d'expérience!

Et encore un feuillet.

-Hermione….se plaignit Ron. Calme toi.

-NON! Je ne me calmerai pas! Cria Hermione.

Elle Jeta tous les morceau de parchemin dans le lac, sauf un, qu'elle prit dans ses deux mains tremblante.

-Documentaliste..Si je veux je suis documentaliste au département des transports magique!TOUT – CE –QU'ON – ME – PROPOSE c'est de trier des vieux papiers et de servir le café a une bande de faiénant qui s'amuse a ajiter leur BAGUETTES! Lança Hermione.

La jeune fille s'appuya contre le chêne et se mit a pleurer.

-Hermione, reprend toi! Dit Harry.

-Me reprendre? Harry comment veux tu que je me reprenne?

-Il n'y a pas que le ministère! Tiens! La gazette du sorciers! Je suis sure qu'ils seraient intéressé!

-Oh oui! Je me vois bien assistance de Rita Skeeter! Ironisa Hermione.

-Et le Chicaneur? Proposa Harry.

Hermione se retourna et appuya son front contre le tronc.

-Formidable feuille de chou! Grogna la jeune fille.

-Mince Hermione, j'essaye de t'aider! Ron dit quelque chose!

-Peut-être celui-ci.

-Quoi? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien peut-être que je pourrais écrire a mon père! Il aurait surement une bonne place pour toi dans son département.

-Mais bien sur! Se réjouit Harry.

Hermione, elle, ricana.

-Oui, allez sauver les moldus qui ont acheter une tasse à thé mordeuse! Dit Hermione

Elle soupira.

-Franchement, Ron tu me vois faire ce boulot de débile?

Silence, Hermione se retourna, Harry était bouche bée et ron la fixait.

Elle avait été trop loin, elle le savait, et elle ne l'avais pas voulu.

-Ron je….dit hermione.

Celui ci leva la main pour l'arreté et fit demi-tour, partant vers le château a grand pas.

-Ron! Attend! Cria Hermione.

Elle courra après lui et ne parvint qu'a l'arreter sur les marches du château.

-Ron s'il te plait, je…..

Ron se retourna, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-QUOI? Hermione! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? tu vas peut-être me dire que ma mère a gâché sa vie en la passant à s'occuper de sa famille! Tu vas me dire que mes frère sont….

-Ron s'il te plait, tu as mal compris….dit hermione….

En attendant Harry les rejoignit sur les marche, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention.

-Mal compris? Tu as traité mon père de débile!

Hermione retomba en sanglot.

-Ron je…..

-Ecoute Hermione, mon père n'a peut-être pas le boulot le plus prestigieux, mais pour moi c'est un grand homme, pour moi il sera toujours plus grand que toi, peu importe les titres que tu peux remporter.Lui il ne vit pas que par le travail, lui il …..

-Ron! S'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Je ne considère pas comme un débile, loin de là!

-Oh non, gémit Harry.

-J'admire ton père plus que n'importe qui d'autre, il donne tout ce qu'il peut! S'il te plait ne te fache pas!

-Hermione je…..dit ron qui avait rougi.

-Hermiôôneuuuh….? Fit une voix

-------

Voilà le chapitre trois terminer! Désolée du retard ….mais maintenant il est la! Qu'en pensez vous? Une petite review? Biensur!biz


	4. Chapitre 3: Une offre d'avenir

Me revala avec un nouveau chapitre ( et bcp de retard!) de cette fic! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous serez pas trop révoltée!mdr encor deux chapitre après celui-ci et la "fic-prologue" sera terminée!

RAR.

Emmi, maylis,DR Ciboulette, vava cracra, anais,héloise,virg05, larme d'ange,cynt, diabolikvampyr et PQ: merci bcp et voila la suite!( et krum)lol

Nico: Merci pour ta review...et oui ils sont incorrigible! Je vais pas les changer hein!

Rony-hermy: oué ron ne la considère pas comme ginny...mais ron n'est pas tjr doué pr dire qqchose et hermione peut etre pas très futée des fois! Et pr les propositions qui manquent a hermione, primo sa m'arrange pr la suite et deusio, je veux montrer, que maintenant, mme avec de bonne études, il est plus tjr facile de trouver un bon boulot!

Kosha: merci bcp,j'essaye de ne pas tro modifier les perso!

BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 3: Une offre d'avenir

Choc…..voilà le mot qui définissait son état d'esprit à l'instant même…elle était en état de choc. Elle était en train de se disputer avec Ron, ce qui n'était pas extraordinaire, mais Viktor, Viktor Krum était là. A deux mètre là, le garçon ….

-Hein? Fut le seul mot qu'elle put sortir.

Avec un grand sourire, Viktor s'avança vers elle, la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer et sans que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte, le bulgare déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Lorsque Viktor la lacha, Hermione avait la bouche ouverte.

-Euh..viktor…je, bafouilla-t-elle.

"Je quoi?" pensa-t-elle. Elle était surprise oui! D'abord que faisait-il ici? Et ce baiser? Il l'avait embrassée! D'accord, lorsqu'il était venu lors de sa quatrième année….ils avaient été proches tous les deux…..mais cela faisait plus de trois ans maintenant, ils ne s'étaient plus revu, ils n'avaient échanger que quelques lettres amicales. C'est du moins ce qu'avais pensé la jeune fille, mais apparemment Viktor avait des pensées toutes autre!

-Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Parvint-elle à dire.

-Jeuh devais venir en Angleterreûûuh pour mon travail et jeûûûh voulais te voir absôôôlument! Quand jeuh suis arrivé, on m'a dit que tu étaiit dans leuh parc avec Arry et Rôôôôôn….

Ron? Par la barbe de merlin, Ron! Hermione se retourna vers Ron, il regardait viktor, il avait le visage fermé, il ne disait rien.

-Ah bon? Dit nerveusement Hermione en se retournant vers le bulgare. Et ben oui, on se promenait…

-Jeuh peux me joindre a vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh…

-Excusez moi, dit Ron d'une voix terne, mais je m'apprêtait a retourné a mes révisions mes examens me donnent un peu de fil a retordre…

Il fit quelques pas, puis se retourna et dit:

-Ravi de t'avoir revu Viktor.

Et il poursuivit son chemin.

-Il est trèèès sympatique! Dit Viktor alors qu'Hermione jetait un regard interrogateur à Harry.

Le survivant haussa les épaules.

-Booon ben…..commença Harry, on fait un tour?

-Bien surr! Répondit Viktor

-Tu as dis qui tu était là pour le travail, il y a un match de prévu près d'ici, j'était pas au courant? Tenta Harry.

-Non, dit le bulgare en regardant Hermione, a coté du Quiiiiddiiitch, je travaaaaille pour le miiinistère Bulgare, daaaans les relaaaations interrrrnaatiôôônaaale.

-Aaaaah, dit Harry ne trouvant pas quoi répondre….

Hermione, elle fixait le lac….

Hermione entra précipitamment dans la salle commune vide, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, les autres allait l'attendre. En fin d'après-midi, Harry avait proposer a Viktor de faire une petite partie de quidditch, la jeune fille, elle avait préféré aller a la bibliothèque et il était donc convenu qu'ils se retrouvent pour le dîner. Malheureusement, en étudiant, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, elle avait donc couru jusqu'à la tour gryffondor pour pouvoir y ranger le livre qu'elle avait commencer. Elle le déposa vite fait sur son lit et redescendit dans la salle commune….qui n'était pas vide. Dans un coin, Ron lisait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, que faisait-il a lire, dans un coin isolé? Elle ne l'avait pas vu en arrivant…;

-Ron? Dit-elle

Celui-ci releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Où était-tu? On t'a chercher! Dit Hermione.

-Je révisais , je l'avais dit, il nous reste trois examens et je veux faire de mon mieux! Déclara le rouquin.

Hermione fronça a nouveau les sourcils, il était calme, beaucoup trop calme, ce n'était pas normal…..en temps normal, il aurait piquer une crise, démoli tout, crier sur tout le monde, sur elle….mais là rien. "Mais qui suis-je pour pensé ça" se dit-elle " c'est moi qui n'a pas arreté de lui reproché de s'énerver, de ne pas garder son calme", oui, elle devrait être heureuse qu'il réagisse bien, et en plus il étudiait, mais cela lui paraissait si bizarre, si étranger…..

-Euh….c'est l'heure du souper, tu viens? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, bien qu'en elle la rage de ne rien comprendre augmentait.

-Pars devant, je fini mon chapitre, rejoins Vik…dit-il distraitement en continuant de lire.

-Arrete tu veux! Cria Hermione avant qu'il n'ai pu finir ça phrase.

Ron releva la tête, les yeux rond de surprise.

-Herm

-NON Ron! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire! Il-n'y-a-rien-entre-Viktor-et-moi!s'énerva . Alors s'il te plait, arrête ton petit jeux, tes sarcasmes et tes crise tu veux!

Ron la regarda longuement et soupira.

-Hermione, je me demande où tu vois que j'aie fait des sarcasmes ou que j'aie piquer ma "crise" comme tu dit, je te disais simplement de partir devant et de rejoindre Viktor et Harry.

"Hein?" se dit Hermione à elle-même.Ce n'était pas possible! Depuis quand Ron était aussi mature?

Le rouquin lui sourit.

-Allez Hermione, arrêtons de nous disputer….dit-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Essayons au moins pour ce soir! Plaisanta-t-il

-Euh…d'acc…d'accord, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Descend! Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, je fini mon chapitre.

Dans un état second, Hermione se retourna et sortit de la salle commune. Elle avait parlé a qui là? à Ron, mais il était si différent de ….Ron!

Elle se sentait déstabilisée….Bien sur à chaque fois que Viktor apparaissait, Ron devenait éreintant, colérique, et cela conduisait généralement en une grosse dispute. En temps normal, elle ne demandait qu'une chose: qu'il se calme…..mais aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il était calme…mais pourquoi donc? C'était le problème, cela lui ressemblait si peu….et elle, qui aurait du être la première heureuse de son calme ne l'était pas! Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi! Cela l'énervait au plus haut point! Franchement, pourquoi avait-il changer de comportement tout à coup?

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs, mais ne faisait pas attention, elle heurta quelqu'un.

-Aie! Dit-elle quand son derrière atterrit sur le sol.

-Hermiôôneuh! Excuse moi! Jeuh venait teuh chercher! Dit Viktor,inquiet.

Hermione lui sourit, il était si gentil. Il avait toujours été comme ça avec elle, gentil, doux, attentionné. En fait sous ses apparence dure et rustre, Viktor était le plus gentil garçon que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Il l'aidait a se relever.

-Ben voilà! Je suis là! dit-elle. Allons-y.

-Attend hermiôôneuh!Je voulais teuh dire…

-Oui, dit Hermione, attentionnée.

Viktor alla s'appuyer contre un mur, elle en fit de même.

-Voilà, Hermioneuh…ce n'est pas seulement pour mon travail, que je suis venu, c'est surtout pour toi.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Tu es une fille exceptionnelle, hermioneuh

-Viktor…rougit Hermione.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu es la première que je rencontre, qui soit si merveilleuse que toi...

-Viktor tu as des centaines de filles a tes pieds….

-Mais aucune n'est comme toi! Elle ne voient que le célèbreuh joueur de Quidditch, toi pas, tu me considèreuh en tant queuh moi.!

-Mais je ne suis pas la seule viktor! Dit Hermione qui avait une belle teinte rosée.

-A part ma mère, tu es la seule.

Hermione rigola.

-Hermione, tu eeees si merveilleuse, tu eeees belle, tu eeees intelligente, jeuh n'ai jamais rencontré une personne comme toi, tu me rend heureux quand tu est prééés deuh moi, c'est magique. Quand je suis chez moi, et que dois seulement voir tes lettres, je me sens mal, je me sans vide quand tu n'es pas là….

Hermione sentait ses yeux picoté, il était si gentil, il devait cessé de dire toute ces choses elle était déjà déboussolée…. pour la première fois depuis la conversation, elle leva la tête et le regarda.

-Vikto….

Mais elle fut interrompue. Viktor venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne le repoussa pas…..bizarrement elle se sentait bien….elle était perdu, et son esprit ne savait quelle direction prendre….mais se baiser, sembla la raccrocher a un fil, il lui apportait de la chaleur…Hermione était à présent coincée entre le mur et Viktor….Elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal, et elle n'en avait meme pas envie….elle faisait juste ça pour décrocher un peu de cette réalité qui était si compliquée.

Des bruits de pas, elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un les découvres comme ça, surtout un professeur!

-Viktor quelqu'un arrive! Dit-elle en regardant le haut des escaliers.

Le bulgare regarda dans la même direction.

-Ron! S'exclama Hermione, terrifiée.

Ron se trouvait au sommet des escaliers, il les fixait, d'un air totalement neutre. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accéléré. Elle croisa son regard, elle y vit…..elle ne savait pas vraiment dire ce qu'elle y voyait….mais elle se sentait traitre….c'était elle, cinq minutes plus tôt, qui avait jurer a son meilleur ami qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Viktor…..et cinq minute plus tard, il les retrouvait enlacés, s'embrassant a pleine bouche, dans les couloirs désert de l'école…

-Euh….dit Viktor en s'éloignant

Ron descendit les escalier.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, on est déjà en retard, dit-il en passant devant eux.

Viktor sembla soulagé, alors qu'Hermione semblait abasourdie…..Ron était si différent aujourd'hui….elle ne comprenais plus rien.

Elle ne réagis pas quand elle senti Viktor lui prendre la main et la tiré vers la grande salle.

La table des Gryffondor était animée, on pouvait le dire, tout un groupe s'était formé autour de Viktor. Bien sur Hermione mangeait a coté de lui et Ron, Harry, Ginny était en face d'eux, cela était tout a fait normal. Mais tout autour d'eux Lavande, Parvati, Neville, Seamus et d'autre qui lui parlait et l'écoutait d'un air avide, il y avait même des élèves d'autre maison comme luna ou malefoy ( "Il a vraiment changé" pensa Hermione).

Tous lui demandais comment se passait ses match de quidditch et comment il faisait pour pouvoir géré sa carrière internationnale et son nouveau travail du ministère bulgare.

Ils en étaient au déssert quand MacGonnagall s'avança vers Viktor.

-Je viens d'avoir leur réponse, ils acceptent! Dit-elle

Hermione la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Vous feriez mieux de lui demander au plus vite, si vous y tenez vraiment, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du Bulgare avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione regarda la directrice s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Viktor.

-Viktor? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, quelle était cet arrangement entre Viktor et Macgonnagall? Que devait-il lui dire? Le bulgare regarda autour de lui, les autres étaient encore là, mais ils étaient plus occupés à manger leurs pudding.

-Eh bien voilà, Hermioooneuh, je m'en vais dans quatre jours

-Ça je sais! S'agaça Hermione.

-Et jeuh t'ai dit queuh j'était venuu pourrr le travail et pourrrr toi, poursuivit le bulgare qui rougissait légèrement.

-Oui, tu me l'a dit, répondit Hermione qui ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

-Et biiien disont que les deux sont indisoooociable.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce qu'il disait était incohérents, elle était complètement perdue.

-Viktor peux tu me dire clairement ce que tu as a me dire! Je suis perdue là! dit-elle.

-Eh bien voilà, le Ministère Bulgare commence à bien se construire, et évolue, surtout au niveau internationnal…

Hermione Hocha la tête.

-J'ai parlé de toi à mon supérieur…..

-Et? Demanda Hermione.

-Il voudrait que tu devienne chef du département des relations anglaises et américaine, lui dit Viktor.

Hermione avait l'impression de raté une marche.

-QUOI? S'exclama-t-elle frébrilement avec un sourire incrédule.

Elle n'y croyait pas…..elle avait été refusée dans pratiquement toute les places qu'elle aimait….et voilà qu'un ministre bulgare voudrait qu'elle soit la responsable de tout les contact entre les sorciers anglais et la bulgarie! Un poste magique! Une place comme on en rêve!

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, le sourire d'Hermione s'éffaça.

-Mais….et c'est en Bulgarie? Dit-elle

Viktor hocha la tête.

-Oui, Hermione j'aimeuraiiii que tuu vienneuh vivreuh avec moieuh, dit Viktor.

Hermione était bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Ginny lacha sa cuillère en entendant ses mots.

Harry les fixait la bouche ouverte, sa cuillère chargée de pudding à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche.

Les autres avait cessé de parler

Ron lui, continuait de manger son pudding….

Donc voilà! Un chapitre de terminer….je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre y a qqchoz qui manque mais je sais pas quoi! Donc voilà! Plus que deux chapitre et c'est la fin de cette fic, prologue à mon autre fic!

Mettez vos reviews! En bien ou en mal! Bizou merci!


	5. chapitre 4: Quel avenir choisir?

Saluuuuuuuuuuu me revala avec l'avant dernier chapitre! UN GRAND MERCI a tous POUR VOS REVIEWS!

RaR:

Larmes d'ange:…..eh si….

Emmi: merci et oui c'est triste, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas qu'Hermione parte…

Clochett: merci, et oui c'est vraiment Ron…

Virg05: merci bcp! Et oué, les réactions de Ron sont faites pour etre déstabilisantes!

Et pour un reviewer anonyme: S'il te plait va faire ta pub autre part….tu peux me laisser un e-mail a les autres peuvent le faire aussi d'ailleurs), mais ne laissent pas des reviews qui sont: premièrement hors rapport avec la fic et deuxièment inutile car tu peux remarquer que les url ne passent pas dans les reviews! Merci!

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic! BONNE LECTURE!

Quel choix d'avenir?

Hermione soupira, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se trouvait au somment de la tour d'astronomie, seule, pensive…. On était mardi soir, cela faisait deux jour que Viktor lui avait proposé d'aller vivre avec lui. Elle avait été surprise, elle avait raisonné viktor en lui disant que ses parents pourrait etre peiné, mais apparemment ils n'y posaient pas d'objection. Maintenant elle devait choisir, rester ici et avoir un petit boulot minable et chercher a construire sa vie ou partir avec viktor et avoir un boulot prestigieux.

Jamais on lui avait demander de faire un tel choix, c'était trop dure….et puis rien ne l'aidait a réfléchir….c'est pour cela qu'elle venait ici, pour être seule et qu'on lui foute la paix.Harry ne lui parlait pas vraiment de ça, mais lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait faire attention a son choix, ginny,elle avait fondu en larme le dimanche soir, beaucoup de ses camarades la fixait avec un regard envieux et de désolation, Ron lui, on le voyait a peine…..

Hier et aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait pas vu aux repas, elle l'avait seulement aperçu quand ils entraient dans la grande salle pour leurs épreuves d'ASPICs, il l'évitait, c'était évident. Son calme face a cette nouvelle situation avait désarmé la jeune fille, elle aurait cent fois préféré, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il crie, qu'il l'aide a choisir, mais non il restait de marbre et il s'éclipsait. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir se qui se passait dans la tête du rouquin. Depuis quelques jours, c'était plus tendu entre eux, il était plus distant….

Un bruit de porte la sortit de ses songes, elle se retourna et elle vit son meilleur ami.

-Qu'y a t il, Harry? Demanda-t-elle en retournant a nouveau vers le parc.

-Rien, dit le brun en s'assayant a coté d'elle, je viens juste voir comment va ma meilleure amie.

-Elle pourrait aller mieux, répondit Hermione.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, regardant le ciel, ce silence était une torture pour Hermione.

-Harry, si tu es venu pour me dire quelque chose, dis le! Mais ne reste pas comme ça! Dit-elle.

Le survivant gigota un peu.

-Hermione réfléchit bien, dit-il

-Que crois-tu que je fais?C'est une des décisions les plus importantes que j'ai à prendre, elle n'est pas facile.

-Réfléchit bien, mais prend en compte TES décisions, pas celles des autres, ne fait pas quelque chose pour faire plaisir au autre, fait le pour toi! Dit le brun.

-Tu as déjà été plus clair Harry, souffla Hermione, mais toi, dit moi ce que tu en penses.

Harry resta silencieux.

-Honnêtement, ajouta Hermione.

Harry souffla.

-Et bien….je mentirais si je te disait que je voudrais que tu partes, mais je te mentirais aussi en te disant que je pense que tu devrais refusé cette offre.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Ce poste est fait pour toi Hermione, c'est ce que tu mérite, poursuivit Harry. Te demandé de resté ici serait tout juste égoiste de ma part, mais le fait est que tu est ma meilleure amie et que je ne veuille pas que tu parte.

-Et Ron? Ou est-il?demanda la jeune fille.

-Ron? Je ne sais pas….

-Tu ne sais pas?

-Ecoute, avec Ron depuis quelques jours, je ne le voit presque pas, et dès que je le vois, ça fini en engueulades alors…

Hermione soupira.

-Hermione, si ce poste était ici , tu le prendrais? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, sans hésiter, répondit-elle.

Son meilleur ami lui sourit.

-C'est a toi de choisir pas a nous…dit-il.

-Quelque soit mon choix, ce sera le mien et personne ne pourra me le changer.

Harry la regarda fixement.

-On fait une fête, on va tous au terrain de quidditch, tu viens? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui "on"?

-Tout les gryffondors, de la première a la septième, pour fêté la fin de l'année…

-Mais il y a encore un examen demain! S'offusqua la jeune fille

-Il n'y a que les septième qui ont encore un examen, les autres ont déjà fini, et en plus s'est l'examen de défenses contre les forces du mal….et je crois etre bien placé pour dire que nous avons tous largement dépassé le niveau requis….

Hermione sourit.

-Alors tu viens? Lui demanda son ami.

-Non, Harry, désolée, j'ai besoin d'etre seule….je vais allez me coucher.

-Okay, bonne nuit Hermione….

-Bonne nuit Harry….

Harry disparut par où il était arrivé.

Hermione regarda encore le ciel un instant et se décida a retourné a la tour.

Il devait être au environs de 21 h, Hermione ne croisa que quelques élèves dans les couloirs, elle passa devant la grande salle, il n'y avait que quelques retardataires qui dînaient encore.

Au troisième étage, quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Hey! Comment va granger? Dit une voix légèrement glacée.

Hermione se retourna.

-Depuis quand te soucie tu de mon état Malefoy? Répliqua Hermione.

-C'est une bonne question, je ne le sais pas! Dit Le blond. Mais pourquoi ne fait tu pas la fiesta avec Harry et les autres.

-Et depuis quand appelle tu Harry par son prénom? Répondit Hermione.

Malefoy rigola.

-Granger! Ne sais tu pas répondre a une simple question autrement que par une question? Dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas a la fête tout simplement car je vais me couchez et..

-Et réfléchir? L'interrompit Malefoy.

-Quoi? S'étonna Hermione.

-Tu as raison….un choix important…..d'un coté….Une célébrité et une carrière prestigieuse et de l'autre…..la célèbre taupe et sa belette et un avenir commun…..choix difficile…..

-Oh la ferme Malefoy! S'énerva Hermione en s'éloignant.

Elle l'entendit éclaté de rire. Peut-etre malefoy était-il passé du bon coté, mais apparemment jamais il n'arreterait de la faire enrager.

Hermione monta jusqu'au septième étage et entra dans la salle commune, elle était déserte, et très silencieuse. Harry avait raison, tout le monde était allé faire la fête. Autant aller se coucher, elle avait presque atteind l'escalier qui menait a son dortoir qu'elle entendit un bruit venant de celui des garçons.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Cria-t-elle en direction des escaliers.

Pas de réponses.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Hey ho! Y a quelqu'un? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un descendre les escaliers a toutes vitesses….et Ron apparut. Il s'arreta sur la dernière marche.

-Her- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il.

Il était éssouflé et il avait l'air échevelé, sa chemise était toute froissée, pendant comme un vieux chiffon, il était tout décoiffé et était légèrement rouge.

-Ben je venait me coucher…mais et toi? Tu n'est pas a la fête? Demanda-t-elle

-Non,j'ai préféré resté étudier, ….mais je retrouve plus mon livre, dit-il.

-Tu veux que je t'ai….

-Ron? Fit une voix dans les escaliers.

Une voix de fille….

Hermione regarda Ron , ne comprenant pas. Celui-ci faisait passé son regard d'Hermione au escalier…..Lavande apparut descendant les escaliers, elle aussi avait l'air débraille, sa chemise et sa jupe pleine de plis et son chignon a moitié défait.

-Ron, je ne le retrouve pas, tu devra faire sans….Hermione que fait tu là? s'exclama Lavande en s'apercevant de la présence de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se sentait horriblement gênée, elle baissa les yeux et recula.

-Hermione? S'inquièta Lavande.

La brune releva les yeux vers Lavande, puis dirigea son regard vers Ron qui la fixait sans bouger…

-Je…pardon….je dois y aller, dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et couru.

-Hermione! Non attend! Cria Lavande en courant après elle. On cherche VRAIMENT un livre!

Hermione avait quitté la salle comune, Lavande alla jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et regarda la brune s'enfuir.

Elle se retourna, en rage.

-IDIOT! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle vint se mettre a la hauteur du rouquin.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit! S'exclama-t-elle.Maintenant elle va se faire des idées!

Ron ne répondit pas, restant de marbre. Lavande dut se retenir de le giffler, il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

-TU ES VRAIMENT LE PLUS CRETIN DE TOUS LES CRETIN DE L'UNIVERS! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle monta rageusement dans son dortoir, laissant le roux planté sur l'escalier.

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de terminer! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous m'en voulez pas trop….il était court je sais, mais je me rend compte que les chapitres trop long ne sont pas nécessairement les meilleur! Donc plus qu'un chapitre à venir prochainement!

Laissez des reviews! Merci!


End file.
